


Death Scene

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Gen, Mistaken Identity, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2">What is Diablotin, you ask?</a></p><p>(Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)</p></blockquote>





	Death Scene

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/185012) by [Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words). 



Pol had scarpered with the rest when the cries were raised that the guard were on their way.

‘Yes, you fucking run,’ she’d thought, half meaning it, half just hating him.

She’d tried to crawl away, but couldn’t find the strength – the bolts in her stomach and her shoulder felt numb now, and she was light headed, and she couldn’t breathe…

A shape loomed over her – a man, strong and stout. It was hard to see - everything was growing dark and blurry - but who else? She knew he would come for her. She tried to reach out to him, to say his name…

\----

“This one’s alive!” Riden called back to his captain. The girl in front of him looked pretty young still – less than five years a woman, if he were any judge. Her hand twitched, and she seemed to be trying to speak, but all that came out was a stuttered ‘T’ sound.

“Best put her out of her misery,” came the reply. We ain’t saving scum just to throw ‘em in jail.”

Riden nodded, and drew his sword.

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
